nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Magic Roundabout (2020 film)/Credits
Here are the credits for the 2020 film The Magic Roundabout. Opening Credits Fredbear Studios GlideFan Animation and NicThic Productions present in association with NicThic Cinemation Studios and Sharpness Knight Studios a Fredbear Animation Studios production THE MAGIC ROUNDABOUT Tom Holland Emma Watson James Corden Matthew Lillard Joanna Lumley Ian McKellen Nick Kroll Bill Hader Simon Pegg Seth Rogen Music by John Debney and Mark Thomas Associate Producer Jinko Gotoh Executive Producer Lino DiSalvo Produced by Nicholas Stoller D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson Based on the Original Work and Characters Created by Serge Danot and Martine Danot Story by Nicholas Stoller and Butch Hartman Screenplay by D.A. Nichols & Abbey Thickson and Nicholas Stoller and Butch Hartman Directed by Nicholas Stoller Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Music Supervisors Dominic Gibbs Gabe Hilfer Editor Jeremy Milton Production Designer Deane Taylor Art Director Lilian Fuentefria Animation Production by Fredbear Animation Studios and NicThic Cinemation Studios Visual Effects Supervisor Chris Kazmier Animation Director James Parris Animation Supervisor Jacques Daigle CG Supervisor Alonso Varela Line Producer Bruce Franklin Production Manager Pierre-Marie Fenech Supervising Sound Editors Dominic Gibbs James Mather Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Casting by Ruth Lambert Cast Skeleton Guards Dee Bradley Baker Eric Bauza Bob Bergen Jim Cummings Cory Edwards Bill Farmer Tom Kenny John Krasinski D.A. Nichols Rob Paulsen Abbey Thickson Frank Welker Additional Voices Stephen Apostolina Kirk Baily John Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes June Christopher Brian T. Delaney Robin Atkin Downes Grant George Jessica Gee-George Kerry Gutierrez Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Donna Lynn Leavy Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Jessica Pennington Jacqueline Pinol Michelle Ruff Justin Shenkarow Keith Silverstein Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Kelly Stables Fred Tatasciore Kirk Thornton Kari Wahlgren Lynnanne Zager Visual Development Vice President of Visual Development J. Michael Spooner Head of Visual Development Mike Inman Visual Development Supervisor TBA Visual Development Lead TBA Visual Development Artists TBA Story Head of Story Tim Hodge Story Supervisor TBA Story Lead TBA Story Artists TBA Additional Story Artists TBA Concept Character Design Supervisor TBA Lead Character Designer TBA Character Designers TBA Prop Design Supervisor TBA Lead Prop Designer TBA Prop Designers TBA Background Design Supervisor TBA Lead Background Designer TBA Background Designers TBA Color Development Supervisor TBA Color Development Lead TBA Color Development Artists TBA Background Painting Supervisor TBA Lead Background Painter TBA Background Painters TBA Layout Head of Layout TBA Rough Layout Supervisor TBA Rough Layout Lead TBA Rough Layout Artists TBA Final Layout Supervisor TBA Final Layout Lead TBA Final Layout Artists TBA Modeling Modeling Supervisor TBA Modeling Lead TBA Modeling Artists TBA Texturing Texturing Supervisor TBA Texturing Lead TBA Texturing Artist TBA Rigging Rigging Supervisor TBA Rigging Lead TBA Rigging Artists TBA Animation Head of Animation TBA Supervising Animators TBA Lead Animators TBA Animators - Cinesite Montreal Unit TBA Animators - Mikros Animation London Unit TBA Animators - Mikros Animation Paris Unit TBA Animators - Mikros Animation Montreal Unit TBA Additional Animators TBA Character Effects Character Effects Supervisor TBA Character Effects Lead TBA Character Effects Artists TBA Crowds Crowd Animation Supervisor TBA Crowd Animation Lead TBA Crowd Animators TBA Crowd Simulation Supervisor TBA Crowd Simulation Lead TBA Crowd Simulation Artists TBA Visual Effects Visual Effects Lead TBA Visual Effects Artists TBA Visual Effects Animators TBA Lighting Lighting Supervisor TBA Lighting Lead TBA Lighting Artists TBA Compositing Compositing Supervisor TBA Compositing Lead TBA Compositing Artists TBA Rendering Rendering Supervisor TBA Rendering Lead TBA Rendering Artists TBA Rendering Wranglers TBA Matte Painting Matte Painting Supervisor TBA Lead Matte Painter TBA Matte Painters TBA Shot Finaling Shot Finaling Supervisor TBA Shot Finaling Lead TBA Shot Finaling Artists TBA Pipeline Pipeline Supervisor TBA Pipeline Lead TBA Pipeline Artists TBA Pipeline Technical Directors TBA Technical Development Technical Direction Supervisor TBA Lead Technical Director TBA Technical Directors TBA Technical Development Supervisor TBA Technical Development Lead TBA Technical Developers TBA Technical Development Engineers TBA Information Technology Head of Information Technology TBA Information Technology Director TBA Information Technology Supervisor TBA Information Technology Manager TBA Information Technology Supporters TBA Duncan Studio Crew 2D Animated Sequences Provided by Duncan Studio Head of Animation/Studio Supervisor Ken Duncan Line Producer Lisa M. Poole Animation Supervisor Chris Sauve Visual Effects Supervisor Jason Stovall Layout Supervisor Lorenzo Martinez Clean-up Supervisors Jennie A. Cole Juliet Stroud-Duncan Compositing Supervisors Nicholas DeMartino Robert Holder CG Supervisors Jimmie Hillin Jason Stovall Technical Director Dmitry Shkylar Effects Animation Supervisor Mauro Maressa Ink & Paint Supervisor/Color Stylist Sarah-Jane King Production Manager Don Parmele Assistant Production Managers Melissa Andres Jared Heisterkamp Ray Hansel Morales Brett Salinas Libby Smith Character Animators Hanna S. Abi-Hanna Timothy "Tim" Allen Cinzia Angelini Tom Bancroft Tony Bancroft James Baxter Jared D. Beckstrand Roberto Casale Michael Cedeno Sandro Cleuzo Russ Edmonds Rick Farmiloe Will Finn Eric Goldberg Tim Hodge Uli Meyer Borja Montoro James E. Oliff Scott T. Petersen Bruce W. Smith Pablo Smith Frans Vischer Chris Wahl William C. Waldman Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Matt D. Williames Assistant Animators Stephanie Alexander Michael Nahem Richard Smitheman Clean-Up Animators Kendra Baxter Nicola Courtney Margie Daniels Debbie Forster June M. Fujimoto Millet Henson Dietz Ichishita Emily Jiuliano Jennie Langley Diana LeBost Tracy Mark Lee Kellie Lewis Helen Michael Don Parmele Virginia Parmele Jackie Sanchez Shannon Sauve Mac Spada Debbie Spafford Alexa Summerfield Trevor Tamboline Clean-up Assistants Rachel Renee Bibb Frank Dietz Marcia Dougherty Raymond Fabular Cynthia French Sean Gallimore Dietz Ichishita Claudia V. Keene Cindy Kennedy Anthony Koteh Patricia Billings Malone Yoon Sook Nam Eric Pigors Daisy Schofield Dan Tanaka Elizabeth Watasin CG Animators Cinzia Angelini Peter J. DeSalvo Junior Technical Director Alex Von Haver Layout Artists Benoit J. Le Pennec Evgeni Tomov Background Artists Alex Cho Michael Humphries Travis Ruiz Effects Animators Elizabeth Becktold Allen Blyth Matt Maners Joseph Mildenberger Masa Oshiro Mary Sheridan Van Shirvanian Phillip Vigil Ink & Paint Artists Will Bilton Alma Glick Rhonda Hicks Tanya Moreau-Smith Staci Nichols Gale Raleigh Dirk Von Besser Scene Planners Darrin Drew Bingo Ferguson Louie Jhocson Dan C. Larsen Animation Checker Pat Sito Compositors Ami E. Goff Jimmie Hillin Ethan Metzger Jason Oshman Eric B. Roth Jeffrey Shroyer Head of Technology Mark Handler Operations Manager Melinda Wunsch Dilger Production Coordinators Shawn W. Eddie Amanda Ames Production Assistant Gwendolyn Arreola Editorial First Assistant Editor TBA Second Assistant Editor TBA Additional Editor TBA Associate Editor TBA Production Production Supervisor TBA Production Assistant TBA Production Coordinator TBA Production Manager TBA Assistant Production Manager TBA Post Production Post Production Director TBA Post Production Producer TBA Post Production Supervisor TBA Post Production Consultant TBA Post Production Assistant TBA Post Production Manager TBA Post Production Assistant Manager TBA Post Production Coordinator TBA Main and End Titles Designed and Produced by yU+Co. End Title Crawl by Scarlet Letters Color Timer Paul Ensby Negative Cutter Mo Henry Technicolor Digital Intermediates Crew Digital Imaging by Technicolor Digital Intermediates A Technicolor Company Digital Film Colorist Trent Johnson Digital Intermediate Producer Bob Peishel Vice President of Color Imaging Research & Development Joshua Pines Imaging Supervisor Daniel Silverman Title Sequence Composite Trey Freeman Digital Opticals Mark Sahagun Imaging Technicians Eric Chilpa Margaret Hutz Digital Restoration Artist Wilson Tang Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Designer TBA Re-Recording Mixer TBA Sound Effects Editor TBA Dialogue/ADR Editor TBA Foley Editor TBA Assistant Supervising Sound Editor TBA Assistant Sound Effects Editor TBA Sound Effects Apprentice TBA Foley Artist TBA Foley Mixer TBA Foley Recordist TBA Assistant Re-Recording Mixer TBA Post Production Sound Accountant Cathy Shirk Engineering Services Eva Porter General Manager Josh Lowden Head of Production Jon Null Head of Engineering Steve Morris ADR Voice Casting Caitlin McKenna ADR Recorded at Goldcrest Post Production Monkeyland Audio Dialogue Recorded at Studiopolis Music Additional Music by Kevin MacLeod Music Conducted by Mark Thomas Music Produced by TBA Music Performed by The London Symphony Orchestra Orchestra Leader TBA Solo Violin TBA Guitar TBA Bass TBA Drums TBA Piano TBA Timpani TBA Percussion TBA Harmonica TBA Ethnic Winds TBA Celeste TBA Keyboard TBA Operatic Soprano TBA Soprano Solos TBA Supervising Orchestrator TBA Orchestrators TBA Orchestra Conductor TBA Orchestra Contractor TBA Choir London Voices Choir Conductor TBA Choir Arranger TBA Choir Contractor TBA Choral Overdubs TBA Score Reader TBA Music Editor TBA Temp Music Editor TBA Score Mixer TBA Engineer TBA Assistant Engineer TBA Music Preparation TBA Music Programmer TBA MIDI Preparation TBA MIDI Programmer TBA Music Arranger TBA Music Recordist TBA Music Recording Engineer TBA Score Recorded at Abbey Road Studios, London Score Mixed at Sony Pictures Studios Vocals Recorded at British Grove Studios Music Production Coordinator TBA Score Production Coordinator TBA Soundtrack Available on Madison Gate Records Songs "Magic" Written by David Paton and William Lyall Performed by Pilot Published by EMI Music Publishing Limited Courtesy of EMI Records Limited "You Really Got Me" Written by Van Halen Performed by Matthew Lillard and Catherine Bott Published by Edward Kassner Music Co., Ltd. for the World Under License from EMI "Mr. Blue Sky" Written by Jeff Lynne Performed by Electric Light Orchestra Additional Vocals by Catherine Bott Courtesy of Epic Records By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Published by EMI Music Publishing Limited "Also Sprach Zarathustra" Written by Richard Strauss Composed and Arranged by Kevin MacLeod "The Toreador Song" From Carmen Act II Composed by Georges Bizet Performed by Catherine Bott, Arthur Dick, and Mark Thomas Arranged by Mark Thomas Produced by Dominic Gibbs and Mark Thomas Published by Pathe Fund Limited 2004 "Sugar, Sugar" Written by Jeff Barry and Andy Kim Performed by The Archies © Don Kirshner Music By Kind Permission of Warner/Chappell Music Ltd./Sony/ATV Music Publishing Courtesy of San Juan Music "I Love To Boogie" Written by Marc Bolan Performed by T. Rex Courtesy of Spirit Music Group, Inc. On Behalf of Spirit Services Holdings, S.à.r.l "In the Hall of the Mountain King" From Peer Gynt Composed by Edvard Grieg Arranged by Kevin MacLeod "One Step at a Time" Written by Robbie Nevil, Lauren Evans, Jonas Jeberg, and Mich Hansen Performed by Simon Pegg "The Magic Roundabout" Written by Andrea Remanda and Goldust Performed by Kylie Minogue, Andrea Remanda, and Scaramanga X Music Production by Goldust Vocal Production by Steve Anderson Published by Pathe Fund Limited 2004 "Simply Wonderful" Written by Andrea Remanda and Goldust Performed by Andrea Remanda and Scaramanga X Produced by Goldust Published by The Weinstein Company "Lean Mean Fighting Machine" Written by Andrea Remanda and Goldust Performed by Andrea Remanda and Scaramanga X Produced by Goldust Published by Pathe Fund Limited 2004 "Spinning" Written by Andrea Remanda and Goldust Performed by Andrea Remanda and Scaramanga X Produced by Goldust Published by Pathe Fund Limited 2004 "Believe Yourself" Written by Andrea Remanda and Goldust Performed by Andrea Remanda and Scaramanga X Produced by Goldust Published by Pathe Fund Limited 2004 "I've Been Working on the Railroad" Traditional "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" Traditional "Sound Off (Duckworth Chant)" Written by Willie Lee Duckworth and Bernard Lentz Performed by Nick Kroll "First" Written by Lauren Daigle Paul Mabury Jason Ingram Mia Fieldes and Hank Bentley Produced by Paul Mabury and Jason Ingram Performed by Lauren Daigle Courtesy of Centricity Music For Fredbear Studios Coming soon! For GlideFan Pictures Coming soon! For Sharpness Knight Studios Coming soon! For NicThic Productions Coming soon! For Clever Ltd. Coming soon! Special Thanks Blue Man Group Amtrak Great Western Railway Kraft Foods Dick's Sporting Goods Coleman Company, Inc. The Hershey Company Mars, Incorporated Colgate-Palmolive Company General Mills Nestlé McDonald's Chick-fil-A The Coca-Cola Company American Blimp Corporation Meredith Corporation Sony Corporation Sony Pictures Entertainment Google Facebook, Inc. Fiat Chrysler Automobiles N.V. Unilever N.V. Luxottica Group S.p.A. Hewlett Packard Enterprise Company HP, Inc. Microsoft Corporation The Walt Disney Company Pixar Animation Studios Intel Corporation Avid Technology Toon Boom Animation, Inc. Autodesk, Inc. Adobe, Inc. Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services, and Information Technology Security Provided by Filmmaking Enabled by Workstations, Displays, and Print Solutions from Fredbear's and NicThic's Preferred Technology Providers Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by Fredbear's and NicThic's Computing Innovation Partner Animated with Edited with Rendered with This film has been animated at the United Kingdom with the support of The British Film Commission Developed and Financed with the Assistance of the British Film Institute Produced with the Participation of Produced with the Assistance of Color by No. 884504 A France/United Kingdom/United States/Canada Co-Production © 2020 Fredbear Studios Worldwide Distribution Co., Ltd. All Rights Reserved. NicThic Productions is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. The Magic Roundabout™ and characters are trademarks of Serge and Martine Danot. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents, and locations portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character, or history of any person, product, or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Fredbear Studios and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consideration for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Distributed by Fredbear Studios A Clever Ltd. Company Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Scrolling Credits Category:NicThic Wiki